thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hershel (Survive)
Hershel Greene is a television-adapted character who appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season One. He owns a farm outside of Atlanta which he tends to and helps Lee and Clementine when they arrive with his son, Shawn Greene. The story shows some of his actions during the beginning of the outbreak prior to the TV Series. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Little is known about Hershel prior to the outbreak aside that he was a former veterinarian, and he was a family man who owned a farm that has been in his family for generations. His oldest son, Shawn, also appeared in the video game. In the weeks before the outbreak, Hershel repeatedly asked Shawn to take the gathered wood pile to the dump, but Shawn never got around to it. Post-Apocalypse "A New Day" Hershel is first seen after Shawn brings Lee, Justin/Danny and Clementine to his father's farm; Hershel tells Lee that they can stay in the barn for the night with the other family. After hearing the story Lee gives Shawn about how Lee knows Clementine, Hershel asks Clementine if she knows Lee. She will say yes no matter what. Hershel notices Lee's injured leg and offers to patch it up. While applying the bandage, Hershel asks about Lee's injury and Lee will either stick as close as possible to the truth, essentially lying by omission, or straight up lie about it (depending on Lee's choice). Shawn then tells Hershel they need to barricade the fence. If Chet survives, Hershel will not believe they are in any immediate danger and says that they will be just fine. If Andre Mitchell appears and Chet dies, Hershel will immediately agree. The next morning, Shawn, Duck, and Lee help barricade and reinforce the fence. After helping with the fence, Lee finds Hershel in the barn. If Lee lied to Hershel, he will have picked up on the contradictions in his story, and will tell him to become a better liar, but no matter what he implores him to trust in the honesty of strangers because it will be important for survival in the times ahead. Immediately a scream is heard and Hershel rushes to get his gun, while Lee goes and sees what is going on. By the fence, the tractor is on top of Shawn with walkers trying to get him, while the other tries to get Duck. Depending on Lee's choice, they will attempt to save Duck or Shawn. Either way Duck will survive and Shawn is killed by the walkers. Hershel kills the walkers and rushes to Shawn. If Lee attempted to save Shawn, Shawn will tell Hershel this before he dies. Furious at the loss of his son, Hershel lashes out at Kenny. If Lee saves Duck over Shawn, Hershel will scold him for not trying to save him. If Lee chose to attempt to save Shawn, Hershel does acknowledge that towards him. However, no matter what, he kicks everyone off his farm and tells them to never come back. For the rest of the events of Season 1, Hershel's whereabouts remain unknown, until his story is picked-up again in the comic series when he meets Rick Grimes' group. For further details see: Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hershel has killed: *Three walkers. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive *A New Day Category:Survive Characters